Mas de mil años despues: la historia continua
by arwen-chang
Summary: NO A LA GUERRA!!!Tras muchos siglos...he vuelto!!!Cap 5!!!¿¿Como pueden siete chicos,un mago,un elfo y un hobbit llegar a Madrid sin un duro?
1. Un anillo curioso y un mago de pega

¡Hola! Soy arwen-chang y adoro El Señor de los Anillos. Este es mi primer fic, así que sed buenos conmigo...*arwen pone cara angelical* bueno, creo que no hace falta decir que El Señor de los Anillos no me pertenece, le pertenece a Tolkien (mi héroe!) Sólo me pertenecen Arwen (el nombre no...), Oliver, Judy, Víctor y el mago David, y alguno más que saldrá. Bueno, os dejo con el fic y espero que os guste...  
  
  
  
Miles de años después: la historia continúa...  
  
Eran las 10 de las mañana de un soleado día. A los pies del pico Teide, la montaña más alta de España, un grupo de chavales caminaba dificultosamente por un camino pedregoso.  
  
-¡Qué calor hace!-se quejó una chica de piel muy blanca y pelo castaño.  
  
-¡Qué va!-dijo otra chica-Nada más 30º ¿Es que no podían elegir otro día para traernos a Tenerife?  
  
La que había hablado era una chica pequeña y delgadita de pelo castaño.  
  
-Venga, no se quejen-comentó un chico moreno alegremente.-Anda, Jajaja, así alo mejor te pones morena.  
  
-Qué gracioso....Me llamo Virginia ¿recuerdas?  
  
-Yo Oliver, encantado-dijo el chico moreno riéndose.  
  
Otra chica se reía a su lado. Era morena y más alta que las otras, con el pelo castaño oscuro y largo. Se parecía mucho a la pequeña.  
  
-¿Puedo presentarme yo también? Soy Arwen, encantadísima.  
  
-Qué graciosos os habéis levantado todos hoy-dijo la chica pequeña-Hay que ver, qué estarían pensando para ponernos estos nombres. Judy y Arwen, vaya par.  
  
-Pues a mí me gusta Arwen-dijo otra chica pelirroja. Es más original que Déborah, ¿no creéis?  
  
-Pues sí, también es verdad-dijo Judy-es lo bueno de tener unos padres enviciados a El Señor de los Anillos.  
  
-Hablando de anillos-dijo Virginia-Mirad, ¿qué es eso?  
  
Todos se acercaron a Virginia. Se había parado frente a una roca, frente a la cual había un aro dorado.  
  
-Pues qué va a ser, un anillo-dijo Oliver cogiéndolo-¡Tal vez hayamos encontrado el Anillo único!  
  
En verdad se parecía, de una pieza, de oro y sin ningún adorno ni marca, pero aun así atractivo.  
  
-Calla-dijo Arwen-no lo digas ni en broma.  
  
-Venga Arwy-dijo Déborah-sólo es una peli.  
  
¡Un libro!-Corrigió Judy. O mejor dicho, tres libros. La peli es sólo una adaptación a esa obra maestra.  
  
-Lo que sea-contestó Déborah resignada-Pues es bonito el anillo ¿Quién se lo queda?  
  
-Pues yo-dijo Virginia-que para algo lo he encontrado.  
  
-¡Chicos, ya hemos terminado, volvamos al campamento!-anunció un profesor.  
  
-¡Por fin!-dijo Judy-Pensé que iba a derretirme.  
  
Más tarde, en el campamento, Oliver y Judy estaban jugando a la Game Boy(a la misma Game Boy, una costumbre de ellos), mientras las otras tres chicas hablaban de su tema favorito: chicos.  
  
-¡Ay!-suspiró Virginia-Qué bueno está Quién-Vosotras-Sabéis.  
  
-Chica, ¿Por qué no dejas de llamarle así? Se llama Anc...-empezó a decir Arwen Divertida.  
  
-¡Aaaaaaahhhh!!!!-gritaron Judy y Oliver con una sonrisa malévola ¡Qué dice el nombreeee!!!!  
  
-¡Aaaah! No lo digas, alguien podría oírte.  
  
-¡Qué bobada!-suspiró Arwen.  
  
-Lo mío sí que es una bobada-dijo Déborah-El mío no va a hacerme caso en la vida.  
  
-Venga, todo es posible-dijo Arwen sonriente.  
  
-Mira, ya está Víctor mirándote otra vez-dijo Virginia.  
  
-Bah, que más quisiera yo. No tengo ninguna posibilidad...  
  
-¡No digas bobadas, fíjate!  
  
Las tres chicas miraron a Víctor. Era alto y de piel clara, con los ojos verdes y el pelo castaño. Vamos, que era muy guapo. Al verlas mirándole se puso colorado y miró hacia otro sitio.  
  
-¿Ves?-dijo Virginia.  
  
-Bah, tonterías-comentó Arwen-y los tres se rieron.  
  
-Oh, vamos chicas-dijo Oliver-dejad de comportaros como damiselas en apuros.  
  
Ellas le sacaron la lengua y siguieron a lo suyo. El día transcurrió normal y llegó la noche. Después de que Oliver y "Jajaja" se diesen las buenas noches muy cariñosamente ( es un decir) todos se fueron a dormir .  
  
En medio de la noche se oyó una especie de chillido. Nunca habían oído así. Era muy agudo y penetrante. Las chicas se despertaron sobresaltadas.  
  
-¿Habéis oído eso?-preguntó Judy.  
  
-¿Qué si lo he oído?-dijo Virginia-¡Me ha puesto los pelos de punta!  
  
-Yo he notado-dijo Arwen pálida-y como una sensación de angustia ¿Y vosotras?  
  
-Igual-dijo Déborah-¿Qué podría ser?  
  
-Algo horrible-dijo Virginia.  
  
De repente, algo o alguien cayó sobre la tienda. Las chicas se echaron a un lado. Era un hombre de impecable barba blanca, aunque parecía joven, y parecía buscar algo. Finalmente lo encontró. El anillo.  
  
-¡Eh!¡Eso es mío!-gritó Virginia.  
  
-Niña, no sabes de lo que hablas-dijo el hombre.  
  
-Oye, ¿a quién llamas niña? ¡Qué tengo trece años!  
  
-Yo tengo 322-dijo el hombre seriamente.  
  
-Uuuhh...alguien ha estado fumando...-dijo Judy poniendo los ojos en blanco.  
  
Entonces llegaron Oliver y Víctor. Arwen se sonrojó.  
  
-Eh, ¿A qué viene este escándalo? ¡Esto parece un gallinero!-dijo Oliver.  
  
-¿Quién es ese?-preguntó Víctor señalando al hombre.  
  
-Un loco escapado del manicomio-dijo Judy muy seria.  
  
A Virginia le dio un ataque de risa. Nadie se extrañó, era lo normal. Por eso la llamaban Jajaja.  
  
-Bueno-dijo el hombre-ha terminado mi misión aquí. Me voy.  
  
-Ah, no, ni hablar-dijo Virginia-¡Tú no te llevas mi anillo!  
  
-Este no es tu anillo, niña. Es un objeto maligno, el Anillo único.  
  
-Me gusta marihuana, me gustas tú, me gusta colombiana...-canturreó Judy.  
  
-Judy...-le dijo Arwen-Oiga, como qué el Anillo único solo es una invención de Tolkien. Es parte de un libro.  
  
-No pequeña, de eso nada, el Anillo existe y ese libro es solo una tapadera.  
  
-¿Qué? Venga, déjese de guasas-dijo Arwen muy sorprendida.  
  
-Venid conmigo, os lo explicaré.  
  
Los seis fueron detrás del hombre. Llegaron a una pequeña cabaña no muy lejos de allí, y se sentaron todos alrededor del fuego. El hombre se quitó la capucha que le cubría descubriendo unos rizos rubios. Y para la sorpresa de los chicos también se quito la barba.  
  
-¡Es de pega! ¡Qué estafa!-dijo Oliver.  
  
-Es una larga historia...-dijo el hombre. Me llamo David, en este mundo...En realidad me llamo Estel, y...  
  
-Ya, ya, deja eso y cuétanos lo del Anillo-le apremió Víctor.  
  
-Veréis, yo era quien debía cuidar del anillo, pero se me escapó...  
  
-¿Se te escapó? ¡Pero es un Anillo!-gritó Virginia.  
  
-Tonta...-dijo Judy-¿Es que no sabes que el Anillo es maligno e inteligente?  
  
Arwen, Oliver y Víctor asintieron. Déborah puso cara sorprendida y le susurró a Virginia:  
  
-Déjales, cosas de El Señor de los Anillos...  
  
-¡¿Queréis hacerme caso?! Estoy metido en un buen lío...  
  
-¡Y tanto que lo estás, jovencito!-se oyó una voz poderosa.  
  
-¡Tío Gandalf!  
  
-¡¿Gandalf?-preguntaron a la vez Víctor, Arwen, Oliver y Judy.  
  
-¿Gandalf?-dijeron Virginia y Déborah extrañadas.  
  
-¡Sí!¡Gandalf!¡Qué vais a gastarme el nombre! Estel, se suponía que debías cuidar del Anillo ¡Si no fuera porque le prometí a tu madre en su lecho de muerte que nunca te mataría, te mataría!¡Eres la mayor catástrofe desde Peregrin Tuk!  
  
David le miraba asustado.  
  
-Venga hombre, no será para tanto...-dijo Déborah para ayudar al chico.  
  
-¡Qué no es para tanto! ¡Tenemos a todos los Nâzgul encima!¡Elrond está que trina!¡Y Aragorn ni te cuento! Sauron está resurgiendo ¡Y tú dices que no es para tanto!  
  
-Vale abuelo, no se ponga así-dijo Virginia.  
  
-¡Abuelo!-dijo Judy ofendida-¡Es el mejor mago que existe!  
  
-Pero, ¿Ese no era Harry Potter?-preguntó Virginia.  
  
-Déjalas, son un caso perdido-dijo Víctor guiñándole un ojo.  
  
-Claro, cuñao-contestó ella mirando a su hermana, que no se dio por aludida.  
  
-Ahora mismo os venís todos conmigo ¡Hay un concilio y tenéis que explicarlo todo!  
  
-Un concilio, qué guay-dijo Oliver.  
  
-Sí,¿Será como el de Rivendel?-preguntó Judy emocionada.  
  
-No-dijo Gandalf-Nos vamos al Bosque Negro ¡Deprisa, no hay tiempo qué perder!  
  
Arwen y Víctor se miraron emocionados, Judy y Oliver se guardaron las Game Boys y sus juegos de Zelda Ages y Seasons, y Virginia y Déborah seguían sin enterarse de nada.  
  
-Pero, ¿Y Quién-Vosotros-Sabéis?¿Volveremos?  
  
-Eso aún no podemos saberlo...-dijo Gandalf.  
  
Bueno, ¿Qué os ha parecido? Espero qué os haya gustado, pero ya sabéis, para eso dejad vuestras reviews please! Cualquier pregunta, duda o sugerencia a patri130@hotmail.com 


	2. El Concilio del Bosque Negro

Aiya! Por fin me decidí a escribir el segundo capi. La verdad es que estaba bastante atascada pero sus reviews me han inspirado. Les quiero!!!^_^ Bueno, pues nada más, solo q espero q les guste, y para eso ya saben, reviews!!!!!!no duermo sin ellas...  
  
Este fic va dedicado a mis ciber-primas: Paulika, Smeagol_Wood(mi primo veridico),Dayana Potter, Clear, Zaxia ,Mari y Almu y a mi hermanita Judy Granger. Tb a todos los q escribis fics de ESDLA, animo a todos. Y a los q me dejaron reviews, por supuesto.  
  
Smeagol: pues sí, a mi también me suenan esos personajes, porque será...Por cierto, deja de leer mis fics y escribe los tuyos...^_^es broma, a que deborah es un "gran" personaje,jeje  
  
Lindalwen: me alegro muxo dq te gustara, ya leí tu fic y me encanta, solo espero q lo sigas pronto, ok?  
  
Cari-chan: ojala q pudieramos encontrarnos con la Tierra Media tan fácilmente, verdad? Pero weno,se intenta...  
  
Ainaeriniel: weno, pues en el concilio tratare de explicar lo q paso con el Anillo, según yo...  
  
Arwen: comparto tu opinión! Yo tb le pondré nombre élficos a mis nenes, sonaría genial, verdad?  
  
Chévere: y q lo digas, por fortuna para la Humanidad, mis locuras no son reales...  
  
Paulika: primi!!pues los críos, volviéndome loca como siempre, un día de estos los tiro por la ventana¬¬. Tus deseos son ordenes!!prepárate para tu aparición estelar en mi fic, jeje...  
  
Más de mil años después: La historia continua...  
  
El concilio del Bosque Negro  
  
-¡Hala, como mola!-dijo Judy sorprendida-Es igualito a como yo me lo imaginaba...  
  
-¡Mirad, un elfo!-gritó Oliver encantado.  
  
-¡Qué guapo!-dijo Arwen-Y miradle las orejas... ¿No es genial?  
  
-Bueno, no es para tanto...-comentó Víctor.  
  
-No sé porque se ponen así...-dijo Déborah-Si es solo un decorado como el de la peli...¿Verdad Virgi? Virgi...  
  
-¡¿Eh,qué?!-contestó esta que se había quedado atontada mirando a los elfos.  
  
-Nada-suspiró Déborah.  
  
-Basta de charlas-ordenó Gandalf-Acompañadme...  
  
David tragó saliva y siguió a su tío, el resto le imitó. Llegaron a la entrada de una bonita tienda y de allí salieron una hermosa elfa toda vestida de blanco y otro elfo de pelo plateado que la llevaba de la mano.  
  
-¡Galadriel!-dijeron los cuatro chicos "tolkienistas" del grupo.  
  
-¡Tío bueno!-chilló Virginia al ver a Celeborn.  
  
-¬¬ (expresión que se les quedó a los cuatro)  
  
Galadriel miró un poco enfadada a Virginia y continuó su camino hacia unos asientos que había colocados cerca de allí.  
  
-Gandalf,¿Cuál es el problema? Nos has hecho venir desde Valinor y...  
  
-¡Él!-la interrumpió Gandalf-¡Él es el problema!¡Ojalá no le hubiera hecho esa promesa a mi hermana!¡Así le podría convertir en un sapo barrigón!  
  
-Discúlpanos Gandalf-dijo Celeborn-pero creo que no os entiendo.  
  
-Vereis, señor-dijo Gandalf tratando de controlarse-Esta desgracia viviente ha dejado escapar el Anillo único. Esta vergüenza para los magos ha conseguido que las fuerzas del Mal resurjan de nuevo. Esta deshonra para la raza....  
  
-Ya, ya, lo hemos entendido-dijo Galadriel-Bueno, y ahora que podemos hacer...  
  
-¿Dónde está?¿Dónde?  
  
Elrond acababa de llegar. Estaba rojo de furia y buscaba a alguien, seguramente para estrangularlo...David se agazapó todo lo que pudo sin saber donde meterse.  
  
-Cariño-trató de apaciguarle una hermosa elfa de cabello plateado-Deja de hacer el ridículo,¿quieres?  
  
-Pero Celebrian,¿tú sabes lo que ha hecho ese maldito mocoso.  
  
-Sí, lo sé, pero deja que solucionemos esto de una forma más civilizada,¿de acuerdo?  
  
-De acuerdo, me calmaré...  
  
Poco después llegaron algunos personajes más que fueron tomando asiento, Legolas entre ellos. Virginia abrió tanto los ojos que parecía que se le saldrían de las cuencas.  
  
-Bien-informó Gandalf a la asamblea-El problema es que esta desgracia, esta calamidad, este proyecto de...  
  
-Gandalf, céntrate-le pidió Galadriel  
  
-Cierto mi señora. Mi sobrino Estel, quien como todos sabeis era el encargado de no dejar que nadie, NADIE, descubriera la existencia de el Anillo único. Generaciones de magos han estado guardandolo sin que se supiera nunca nada, pero claro, él tenía que pifiarla, si no, no duerme. Bien, el caso es que esta vez no vamos a poder engañar a Sauron, ahora sí que hay que acabar con el Anillo de una vez por todas. Y bien, ¿Alguna sugerencia brillante?  
  
-Disculpadnos, señor Gandalf ¿Podríamos ver el Anillo?-preguntó uno de los Elfos-Solo para asegurarnos...  
  
-Por supuesto. Niña, muestranos el Anillo.  
  
-¡Ah, no, ni hablar! El Anillo es mío, yo lo encontré, y no se lo presto a nadie.  
  
-Virginia, haz lo que te dicen y deja de dar el cante como siempre...- susurró Arwen  
  
-¡No y no! Esssss mío, solo mío, mi tesssssoro.  
  
-Oh,oh...-comentó Víctor.  
  
-A ver niña, no se si me has entendido, no es una petición, es una orden ¡Que nos des el Anillo!  
  
-Vale, vale, no te pongas así abuelo, que no estás para estos trotes...  
  
-Se la ha cargado...-dijo Judy  
  
Gandalf ya apuntaba con su varita a Virginia, pero Galadriel le contuvo a tiempo.  
  
-Gandalf, dejala, esta bajo la influencia del Anillo.  
  
-Sí, ya  
  
-¡Qué va!-comentó Oliver- Ella es así siempre  
  
-Oliver, cállate-le susurró Arwen.  
  
-Esta bien-dijo Gandalf-Nos reuniremos y luego os comunicaremos nuestra decisión.  
  
El extraño grupo se marchó dejando a los seis chicos a sus anchas para hacer de las suyas...  
  
-Bueno-dijo Oliver-Yo propongo que demos una vuelta por aquí y consigamos alguna prueba de que hemos estado en la Tierra Media, si no, Laura no se lo creerá.  
  
-¡Buena idea!-asintió Judy-¿Qué tal si le pedimos a Galadriel que nos enseñe algún hechizo o algo así?  
  
-Mejor le pedimos que nos enseñe el quenya-propuso Arwen.  
  
-Yo creo que el sindarin nos sería más útil,¿no?-dijo Víctor.  
  
-¿De que demonios hablan estos?-preguntó Déborah  
  
-Ni idea-le contestó Virginia-Yo mientras no me quiten mi Anillo.  
  
-Que pesada que estás con el Anillo-dijo Deby-Tampoco es tan bonito.  
  
-Envidiosa.  
  
-Obsesa.  
  
-¡Obesa!  
  
Mientras las dos chicas discutían, Judy, Oliver, Arwen y Víctor se dedicaron a explorar el lugar. Era un bosque enorme, lleno de criatura bastante raritas...Tras horas de ir de un lado para otro, por fin volvieron Gandalf y los demás con la decisión tomada.  
  
-Bueno, después de largas deliberaciones, hemos decidido que seáis vosotros los que solucionéis el embrollo. Vosotros iréis al monte del Destino y arrojareis el Anillo, y si podéis tirar a Virginia también, mejor. Pero primero os contaré la historia del Anillo y lo que pasó para que no volváis a meter la pata.  
  
-¡Qué guay!-dijeron Judy y Oliver, como siempre buscando el lado positivo...  
  
-Bien, pues el caso es que yo le dejé bastante clarito a Frodo que tenía que tirar el Anillo, SOLO el Anillo, nada de incluir extraños animalejos en el lote...  
  
-¡Igual que en la S.M.E.A.G.O.L!-dijo Judy entusiasmada  
  
-¿La qué?-preguntó Gandalf?  
  
-Nada, cosas nuestras-dijo Arwen-Siga  
  
-Pues, al parecer, no me hizo ni caso, y la cosa no funcionó. Gollum protegió el Anillo de las narices y Sauron al parecer solo emprendió una "huida estrategica"...Pero nosotros encontramos el Anillo antes y lo guardamos durante años, hasta que este mequetrefe metió la pata hasta el fondo para variar. Y ahora Sauron planea su resurgir y vosotros estáis en un buen lío.  
  
-¿Por qué nosotros?-preguntó Víctor-Erais vosotros los que tenías que cuidar el Anillo.  
  
-Pues porque es VUESTRA Tierra la que está en peligro. Yo estoy muy bien en Valinor, muy cómodo...  
  
-Gandalf...-dijo Galadriel.  
  
-Está bien, os vamos a echar una mano, sí. Mandaré a mi sobrinito con vosotros...  
  
-No estoy seguro de que eso sea una ayuda-comentó Oliver.  
  
-¡Cállate! Claro que es una ayuda. Es muy bueno-comentó Virginia.  
  
-Solo te gusta porque es guapo...  
  
-¡No me gusta!  
  
-Sí te gusta  
  
-¡Qué no!  
  
-¡Qué sí!  
  
-¡Callaos de una vez!-dijo Arwen medio histérica-Que me están estresando...  
  
-Si en el Caribe si tomaran la vida tan en serio...-empezó Judy  
  
-No tienen remedio-dijo Gandalf al borde del infarto. Bien, a parte de eso, os llevareis a Legolas como consejero, que parece que le va la marcha...  
  
-¿A ese tío que decíais que habla con el arco?-preguntó Déborah  
  
-Pero si es muy guapo-dijo Virginia  
  
-No empieces-dijo Oliver.  
  
-Bien, ya podéis iros.  
  
-Pero si no llegamos a nueve-dijo judy  
  
-Pues buscaos la vida. Bien,¿Dónde os dejo?¿En Tenerife, no?  
  
-No, en Bilbao-comentó Oliver con una sonrisa maliciosa.  
  
Al instante todo se transformó en niebla .Poco pisaron tierra firme y se encontraron con una chica de pelo rubio tan oscuro que parecía castaño y con un discman que gritaba por la calle:  
  
-¡Ay Dalai Lama Dalai Lama Dalai, ay Dalai Lama Dalai Lama Dalai, ay Dalai!  
  
-¿Paula?-preguntó Oliver  
  
-¿Quiénes sois?  
  
-¡Somos tus primos!  
  
-¿Eh?  
  
-Sí, yo soy Smeagol y esta es la Arwen-chang.  
  
-¡Primos! ¿Como sabíais que era yo?  
  
-Eres la única chica capaz de ir cantando a grito pelao canciones de Mecano por la calle...-observó Arwen  
  
-¿Y que hacéis aquí?  
  
-Bueno, hemos de informarte que eres la nueva integrante de la Comunidad del Anillo II  
  
-¿Vosotros que os habéis metido?  
  
Los chicos procedieron a explicar a Paula todo lo relacionado con el descubrimiento del Anillo y el Concilio Fue entonces cuando Paula se dio cuenta de la presencia de Legolas y se tiró a su cuello para no volver a soltarse en todo el día.  
  
-Bueno, hay un problema-observó Víctor-Nadie nos ha dicho donde está el Monte del Destino...  
  
-Yo lo sé-intervinó David  
  
Continuará... ¿Dónde estará en Monte del Destino?¿Conseguirán nuestros héroes llegar allí?¿Y Sauron?¿Se volverá Virginia una seguidora de Gollum? Todo esto en el próximo capi... 


	3. Accidentes aéreos y otros personajes

Aiya de nuevo!! Bueno, esta vez tardé menos en publicar, eh?^^ Bueno, creo que pienso estrangular a mi primo Smeagol por no dejar reviews, aunque como se que está en la playa, lo perdono...Y sin más dilaciones, les dejo con el fic, disfrute!!  
  
Elanta: Me halaga mucho saber que te gusta mi fic!! Viniendo de una de las mejores escritoras que he leido en fanfiction, me emociono, snif ^__^ Por cierto, me tienes impaciente con tu fic. Escribe el siguiente ya!!!  
  
Más de mil años después: La historia continúa...  
  
"Accidentes aéreos" y otros personajes...  
  
  
  
-¡¿Tú?!-preguntó Oliver entre asombrado e incrédulo-Dudo que seas capaz de encontrarte a ti mismo en un espejo...  
  
-¡Oliver!-le recriminó Arwen  
  
Judy se partió de risa( para variar), Virginia le dió una patada a Oliver y Paula, que estaba demasiado ocupada enseñandole a Legolas como funcionaba el disc-man y explicándole lo que era Mecano no se dió por aludida. Déborah trataba de evitar que Virginia le hiciera algo peor a Oliver.  
  
-¿Puedo?-pregunto David irritado viendo que nadie le hacía caso.  
  
Todos se volvieron.  
  
-Te escuchamos-dijo Judy muy amblemente.  
  
-Bueno, pues vereis, el Monte del Destino está en...  
  
David parecía pénsarselo. Oliver le dijo a Judy al oído "No lo sabe...", mientras Arwen y Víctor miraba al mago desconcertados.  
  
-Bueno, yo, es que...Lo he olvidado  
  
-¡¿Qué?!-preguntó Déborah fingiendo asombro-¿Cómo puedes haber olvidado algo así?  
  
-Si tú ni siquiera sabes lo qué es...-comentó Judy mientras Deby la miraba asesinamente.  
  
-¿Y no hay manera de que te acuerdes?-preguntó Arwen todo lo amablemente que pudo.  
  
-Eh...sí, lo tengo apuntado en algún libro, en casa...  
  
-¡No! ¡Otra vez al Chicha no!-dijeron Judy y Oliver teatralmente.  
  
-El problema es como demonios llegamos ahí-dijo Déborah exasperada.  
  
-Dejadlo de mi cuenta...-comentó Paula con una sonrisa maligna.  
  
Dos horas más tarde Paula volvía muy sonriente.  
  
-Todo solucionado-dijo la chica-Ya podemos irnos.  
  
-¿Qué has hecho?-preguntó Arwen desconfiada. Paula ya había intentado quemar su colegio varias veces...  
  
-Oh, solo he tenido una pequeña charla con el director del aeropuerto. Es un viejo conocido. Confiad en mí-añadió angelicalmente.  
  
-Esta bien...-asintió Arwen no muy convencida.  
  
Poco más tarde se encontraban acomodados en sus asientos rumbo a la isla. Paula iba enfurruñada porque no le dejaban utilizar el disc-man y trataba de convencer al piloto de que aquello no podía hacer daño al avión. El pobre hombre miraba suplicante a la azafata, que se tomaba tres aspirinas y negaba con la cabeza. A ella también la había estado atosigando.  
  
Mientras, Virginia y Arwen habían decidido entretenerse cantando ellas mismas una de sus canciones favoritas "Somebody else´s guy" a dúo y bastante alto. Oliver le comentaba a Judy algo sobre la vergüenza ajena y Víctor comentaba que no lo hacían tan mal. A OLiver le pareció que su opinión no era demasiado objetiva y el chico decidió meterle un zapato en la boca para que no siguiera largando.  
  
Legolas paseaba por el avión. El pobre elfo no conseguía sacarse de encima a las azafatas, que le ofrecían caramelos, chocolatinas, una noche en la cama con ellas...(Y no sigo porque no quiero cambiar el rating de este fic).David miraba simplemente por la ventana y se preguntaba que había echo él para merecer aquello. Déborah se sentó a su lado y trató de netablar conversación con él.  
  
-Hola-dijo sonriente  
  
-Hola  
  
-¿Te pasa algo?  
  
-Hum...  
  
-Venga, puedes contarmelo, a mi tambien me han a abandonado esos proyectos de triunfito, dijo la muchacha señalando a Arwen y Virgi, que ahora cantaban "No more tears" subidas al asiento.  
  
-Es que siempre estoy fuera de lugar, da igual donde me meta.  
  
-Venga, no será para tanto.  
  
-¿Que no? Cuando yo era pequeño, me llamaban "El heredero de Fëanor" por mi sorprendente habilidad para crear problemas.  
  
-¿Fëanor?  
  
-Sí, él era un príncipe elfo, ya sabes, el creador de los Silmarils, el tipo que hizo que los Noldor se marcharan del Reino Bendecido y se enemistaran con los Valar.  
  
-¡Ah!-dijo Deby con aire de entendida-No me entero de nada-añadió luego  
  
-Bueno, era como una especie de...Olvídalo-dijo al ver la cara de imcomprensión profunda de Déborah- Vamos, que causaba muchos desastres, como yo.  
  
-Bueno, no te preocupes, con nosotros lo vas a pasar muy bien-añadió muy sonriente.  
  
-Si tú lo dices...  
  
En ese momento Paula llegó rebotando desde la cabina.  
  
-Joé, como se ha puesto ese tipo, solo porque he preguntado para que servía aquel botón...  
  
-Paulita,¿No habrás tocado nada, verdad?-preguntó Oliver  
  
-Bueno, yo...  
  
-¡Pónganse los salvavidas! Nos estrellamos-gritó una azafata.  
  
-¡Paula!-gritó toda la Comunidad a la vez  
  
-Lo siento...  
  
El avión comenzó a descender rápidamente hacia el agua. Salieron una especie de flotadores(que suerte,eh?) y el avión se quedó flotando en el mar.  
  
-Esta vez si la has hecho buena ¿Y ahora que hacemos?  
  
-Bueno,la costa esta cerca, podemos ir nadando,¿no?-sugirió V´citor  
  
-¡Que guay!-dijo Judy, tan optimista como siempre.  
  
A duras penas consiguieron alcanzar la costa. Tuvieron que para unas cuatro veces para rescatar a Déborah, que no nadaba demasiado bien. Legolas iba tan rápido que parecía una lancha motora. Judy canturreaba "Desde Brasil" y salpicaba a todo bicho vivente que se cruzaba, incluida una pobre gaviota que pasaba por allí.  
  
Por fin llegaron a tierra, chorreando y helados. Legolas, que había llegado hacía un rato, tenía ya un plan preparado.  
  
-Venid, os llevaré a ver a un buen amigo mío.  
  
El elfo les llevó a un puerto no muy lejanos.  
  
Aquí hay estableida una comunidad de Elfos telerin. Por supuesto es un secreto, ellos han aprendido a pasar desapercibidos. Círdan les gobierna.  
  
-Y yo sin enterarme ¿Por qué nadie me lo contó?-preguntó David.  
  
-Ehm, bueno, es por si se te iba la lengua...-contestó Legolas cortado.  
  
David le miró enfadado pero no respondíó. Un anciano de barba blanca les recibió con una amplia sonrisa y les invitó a ir a su casa. Allí se encontraron con gente conocida. Unas personitas pequeñajas estaban allí sentadas.  
  
-¡Hobbits!-exclamaron al mismo tiempo los "tolkienistas"  
  
-¡Frodo!-dijo David abrazando al hobbit-¿Qué haces aquí?  
  
-Bueno, estoy de visita. Aquí está mi tío Bilbo, creo qu no le conoces.  
  
-Hola David. Gandalf me ha hablado mucho de ti.  
  
-Nada bueno, supongo-comentó el muchacho.  
  
-Pues la verdad es que te describió de una manera algo exagerada, supongo- dijo el viejo hobbit-Pero presentanos a tus amigos.  
  
-¡Ah sí! Estos son Arwen, Judy, Oliver, Déborah, Virginia, Víctor y Paula. Junto con Legolas y yo forman la nueva Comunidad del Anillo.  
  
Frodo, que había estado charlando con Legolas, se acercó interesado.  
  
-Oí ciertos rumores sobre el Anillo, pero pensé que eran mentira ¿Entonces es cierto que ha sido redescubierto?  
  
-Desgraciadamente-dijo Legolas.  
  
-Sí-añadió Oliver-Y todo es culpa de Virginia, para variar.  
  
Frodo y Bilbo les miraban extrañados, así que Oliver se puso a contar todo lo que había ocurrido.  
  
-...Y Gandalf nos encomendó la misión a nosotros. Legolas nos ayuda y David se supone que es nuestro guía, o algo así, pero por ahora vamos fatal.  
  
-¿Y a donde vais ahora?-preguntó Frodo  
  
-Bueno, íbamos hacia Tenerife, pero alguien...-dijo mirando a Paula-impidió que llegaramos.  
  
-Oye Frodo ¿Tú podrías ayudarnos? Sabes mucho de esto, contigo sería más fácil-propuso Judy.  
  
-Ah, no, ni hablar. No, acabe muy cansado de todo esto.  
  
-Por favor-dijo Arwen mirandole implorante.  
  
-Además, en parte es culpa tuya,si hubieras destruido bien el anillo esto no habría pasado-añadió Víctor  
  
TRas mucho rato, Frodo aceptó acompañarles en la Misión. Bilbo rehusó, diciendo que estaba muy viejo para aquellos trotes. De repente un gemido horrible y prolongado les asustó a todos.  
  
-Nâzgul-dijeron Frodo y Legolas a la vez.  
  
¿Conseguirán nuestros amigos hacer algo a derechas por una vez?¿Que pasara con los Nâzgul?¿Dejara Judy de reírse por todo?(Poz nop!*Judy no te metas en mis parentesis*)Todo esto en el proximo capitulo. Besos a todos, tenna rato!!  
  
Judy: Desde Brasil,desde brasil, desde brasil llego desde Brasil!!!!!!!!  
  
Arwen: ¿Que haces tu aqui? ¡Sal de mi fic, que no te he dado permiso!  
  
Judy: Soy un personaje y tengo derecho a opinar!! Además, para algo te prestó mi nombre, caradura!!  
  
Arwen: Esta niña...  
  
Judy: Pendenciero y mujeriego, lo sere hasta que me muera, y aunque a tres mujeres quiera...¡¡Viva Cafe Quijano!! 


	4. Huyendo de los malosmalosos

¡¡Aiya a todos, mis queridos lectores!! ¡Cuantos reviews! Estoy emocionada, en serio ;_; Bueno, siento haber tardado tanto (para variar) pero ya sabéis que soy un poco vaga. Pero os prometo que trataré de darme prisa para terminarlo. Sobre todo porque ahora empiezan las clases.  
  
Bueno, quisiera aclarar que el Chicha es el apelativo "cariñoso" con el que los grancanarios denominamos a la isla de al lado, o sea, Tenerife. También que "Desde Brasil" la canción que repite incansablemente mi adorada hermanita, no es de ella ni mía (que más quisiéramos) si no de Café Quijano, así que no nos denuncien ^__^  
  
Y por último, aprovecho para decir que el botoncito lila de las reviews no me funciona (no se porque),pero no se preocupen, que yo mando los reviews via mail y ya esta!  
  
Bueno, voy con las reviews:  
  
Nariko: ¡Muchas gracias! Me alegro de haberte entretenido, es lo menos que puedo hacer después de que tu me entretuvieras tanto con tus fics (me encantan los fics de Nariko, no es peloteo ^^)  
  
Paula: Peazo review prima!!! Sí, si yo se que tu no lo haces con mala intencion, si es que no te puedes contener.A ver si puedo poner mas primas y entonces si que temblara el mundo (pero serán intervenciones cortas, para que los lectores no se aburran) ¡Viva Mecano!  
  
Daya: Patry wapa!!!Que alegría leerte!! Asiass, asiass. Bueno, ya escribí la siguiente, espero que te guste!!^^  
  
Estrella de la tarde: Asiass!! Tranquila, que Legolas va a seguir, necesitamos sensatez en este grupo. No sabes como nos costo meter a Paula en ese avión.jejeje. No pongo las expresiones que utilizó para librarse porque no quiero subir el rating de este fic.  
  
Smeagol: Bueeeeeeeno, te perdono. Algunos personajes no son del todo realistas, pero es que si me atengo a la realidad.Bueno, la Portadora por ahora va a ser Virginia, ya veremos más adelante. Y la aparición de Dioni, todo se andará.jejeje  
  
Bueno, les dejo de una vez con el capi (mira que soy plasta), disfruten!!  
  
Huyendo de los malos-malosos  
  
-¡Tenemos que salir de aquí!-exclamó David  
  
Déborah, que estaba sentada comentando con Círdan una revista de decoración que tenían entre las manos, preguntó visiblemente enojada:  
  
-¿Por qué? Solo porque un pirado esté dando gritos en la calle no vamos a.  
  
-¡Tú sí que estás pirada!-gritó Oliver-¡Anda, que ya te lo explicaremos! -Bueno, señor Círdan, ya ve, esta pandilla de chiflados malcriados no me deja quedarme.  
  
-No te preocupes, niña. Ya elegiremos tapiz otro día.  
  
-De acuerdo-dijo ella muy feliz.  
  
-¿Podemos irnos de una vez?-preguntó David exasperado.  
  
-Sí, ya voy Davicito-dijo Déborah como si tal cosa.  
  
Paula, Oliver y Judy se cayeron al suelo de la risa. Arwen y Víctor la miraban incrédulos. El pobre David estaba completamente rojo y Legolas y Frodo ya habían cogido sus armas y se preparaban para salir.  
  
Frodo se despidió aceleradamente de Bilbo y Círdan y todos se disponían a salir cuando se percataron de que Virginia no les acompañaba.  
  
-¿Dónde se habrá metido ahora?-preguntó Víctor.  
  
Entonces se dieron cuenta de que Virginia, con los ojos en blanco, trataba de ponerse el Anillo. Frodo, muy formal y entendido en estas cosas, se acercó para ayudarla, pero Oliver lo solucionó de una forma menos ortodoxa y más sencilla: dándole una colleja.  
  
-¡Ay!-gritó ella saliendo del trance-¿Por qué haces eso?  
  
-Te estaba salvando, y ahora vámonos-dijo él cogiéndola del brazo y arrastrándola fuera.  
  
Todos salieron por fin de la casa mientras Círdan aun les despedía agitando la mano. Corrieron y corrieron hasta que se dieron cuenta de que no sabían hacia donde corrían.  
  
-Chicos-empezó Arwen suavemente.  
  
Concentrados como estaban en correr, la Compañía no le hizo ni caso.  
  
-Chicos-siguió la chica impacientemente.  
  
Nada de nada.  
  
-¡Eh, mirad, Las Ketchup!  
  
Todos se pararon en seco. Legolas y Frodo les miraban extrañados y tarataban de hacerles huir, los demás preguntaban:  
  
-¿Dónde? ¿Dónde?  
  
-En ningún sitio, era para que me hicieras caso.Chicos, por que me miráis así, chicos, Judy que soy tu hermana.  
  
Víctor se tuvo que poner delante para que cinco pares de manos no asfixiaran a Arwen. Luego ella se explicó.  
  
-No tenemos ni idea de a donde vamos. Estamos corriendo sin sentido-terminó la chica.  
  
-¿Pero tenías que decir eso? ¡Las Ketchup! ¡Casi me matas de un infarto!- dijo Oliver jadeando.  
  
-Eso, no vuelvas a hacerlo-corroboró Judy.  
  
-Si quieres guardar tu integridad física-añadió Paula.  
  
-Vale, vale-dijo Arwen-Bueno,¿Qué hacemos?  
  
Para variar, Legolas tenía un plan.  
  
-Bueno, hablé con Círdan para que nos prestará transporte. Como salimos tan aceleradamente de su casa no me dio tiempo de concretarlo, pero podemos ir hacia el puerto y hablar con los Elfos de allí.  
  
Todos estuvieron de acuerdo y se dirigieron hacia allí. Arwen le agradecía a Víctor el haberla ayudado antes, mientras la cara del chico iba cogiendo cada vez mas color. Judy Y Oliver volvieron a su afición favorita después de jugar a los videojuegos: hablar de videojuegos. Déborah y Virginia cotilleaban encantadas de la vida sobre Arwen y Víctor. Paula estaba extrañamente tranquila observando el paisaje.  
  
Cuando llegaron al puerto Legotas se dirigió a los Elfos que allí había, que le recibieron encantados. Tras hablar con ellos un rato, estos accedieron a la propuesta y les llevaron hacia el barco.  
  
-Es el más antiguo y glorioso de nuestros buques. La más hermosa de nuestras naves. Nuestra más bella reliquia.  
  
El grupo iba encantado con aquellas palabras hasta que vieron la nave en cuestión. Un trasto viejo y carcomido por los años, que parecía haber salido del fondo del mar.  
  
-¡Qué pedazo de chatarra!-exclamó la "encantadora" Portadora del Anillo.  
  
-Bueno, lo mismo dijo Luke Skywalker del Halcón Milenario y ya veis lo que pasó-afirmó Judy sonriente.  
  
-Todo sea por nuestra Misión-comentó Arwen.  
  
Pero ni con la mejor voluntad se le podía encontrar alguna cualidad a aquella "cosa". Subieron a bordo no muy convencidos y una vez en el barco muchos empezaron a pensar si no sería mejor mandar la Misión a freí espárragos y marcharse a las Seychelles. Frodo, David y Legolas se encargaron de conseguir que el trasto se moviera y tras larguísimas jornadas de viaje y muchos mareos consiguieron atisbar la costa de unas islas.  
  
-¡Ahí las tenéis!-anunció David muy feliz.  
  
-¿Pero no es muy baja para ser Tenerife?-preguntó Oliver extrañado.  
  
-Sí, tienes razón-añadió Víctor.  
  
Las sospechas crecieron cuando al desembarcar se encontraron con que en aquella isla había una frondosa vegetación impropia de las Canarias.  
  
-¿Disculpe, estamos en La Gomera o en El Hierro?-preguntó Déborah con su mejor intención a un hombre que pasaba por allí.  
  
-¿Mais que dices? Estamos en Cabo Verde.  
  
-¡David!-exclamó la Compañía al completo.  
  
-Bueno, se ha equivocado de isla, le puede pasar a cualquiera-dijo Déborah para ayudar un poco.  
  
-Claro que le puede pasar a cualquiera. Pero no se ha equivocado de isla- dijo Oliver-¡Se ha equivocado de archipiélago!¡De país!¡Se ha pasado miles de kilómetros!  
  
-Bueno, tampoco son tantos kilómetros-dijo Arwen conciliadora.  
  
-¿Bueno, y entonces, donde estamos?-preguntó Virginia, como siempre muy atenta.  
  
-¬¬  
  
-Vale, no os pongáis así...  
  
Todos se subieron al barco y esta vez si llegaron a Tenerife. Para alivio de todos, esta vez el timón lo llevaba Legolas.  
  
-Bueno-dijo Paula al desembarcar-¿Y ahora a donde vamos?  
  
-Ahora tenemos que encontrar la manera de llegar allí arriba-le respondió Oliver.  
  
-¡¿Cómo que arriba?!¡Nada de arriba! Yo me quedo aquí a ras de suelo que se está mejor.  
  
-Paula.  
  
-¡Qué no!  
  
-Bueno, pues ya te contaremos como ha ido.  
  
-Bueno-meditó Paula-¿Qué es peor, subir o perdérmelo todo?  
  
Después de largas deliberaciones, Paula decidió que no quería perderse nada y accedió a ir hasta el Teide. Como no tenían ningún medio de transporte decidieron hacer autostop. Primero pusieron a Déborah y Virginia. Apenas levantaban el pulgar porque estaban más ocupadas en su charla que en otra cosa. Luego lo intentaron Arwen y Víctor. Demasiado tímido para hacer eso. Luego se pusieron Judy y Oliver, que hacían tantas payasadas que nadie en su sano juicio les pararía. Más bien huían. Como Paula se negaba a colaborar en nada que tuviera que ver con subir a aquel sitio endemoniado y tremendamente ALTO y les daba demasiado miedo que David hiciera algún estropicio, tuvieron que poner a Frodo y Legolas que no se enteraban de nada.  
  
Aún así, enseguida había cientos de coches parados conducidos por manos femeninas deseosas de llevar a aquellos chicos encantadores a donde fuera y dispuestas a ganarse su eterno agradecimiento.  
  
Se decidieron por un autobús turístico donde una azafata se desvivía por poder llevarles a donde fuera. La Compañía al completo subió al vehículo. Fue un viaje agradable, la azafata no hacía más que llevarles caramelos y ponerles películas, encantada de contar con aquellos viajeros.  
  
Cuando llegaron al pie de la montaña la pobre azafata se despidió de ellos haciendo pucheros y rogando que le escribieran, le llamaran o se fueran a vivir con ella.  
  
-¡Bueno, ya la habéis oído, yo me voy con ella!-dijo Paula alegremente.  
  
-Ah, no, tu te vienes con nosotros-dijo Oliver agarrandola.  
  
-Sois crueles-comentó la muchacha sumamente triste mientras miraba aquella inmensa mole.  
  
Se las arreglaron para llegar a la casa de David sin que ha Paula le diera un colapso. Bueno, más bien lo intentaron, porque a mitad de camino:  
  
¡Pam!  
  
La Paula se fue al piso víctima de un ataque muy intenso de vértigo. Arwen susurró unas palabras al oído de David y este puso cara de incredulidad.  
  
-Pero, yo no sé hacer eso.  
  
-Venga, al menos inténtalo.  
  
-Pero.  
  
-¿Quieres cargar con ella todo el día?  
  
-Bueno, está bien.  
  
-¿Qué le va a hacer?¿El boca a boca?-preguntó Judy  
  
-No exactamente.  
  
David pronunció unas palabras y de la nada salieron nada más y nada menos que Ana Torroja y los hermanos Cano, los pobres con cara de no enterarse de nada de lo que estaba pasando. Paula se despertó como si le hubieran apretado un resorte.  
  
-¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!! ¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡SON ELLOS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
-¿Quiénes son ellos?-preguntaba Déborah. Oliver le dio una patada, muy ofendido.  
  
-Mira que no saber que son Mecano.  
  
Déborah le miro también muy ofendida  
  
-Ya lo sabía, solo que.me hacía la tonta.  
  
-Sí, ya-dijo Oliver.  
  
-Eso no hace falta, si ella ya es tonta al natural-le comentó Judy a Oliver.  
  
Paula estaba colgada del cuello de Nacho mientras le pedía que le cantara algo. Jose se preguntaba si aquello no sería la amenaza a la que se refería su mánager *¡Si no os dejáis de tonterías os mandó de una patada a Tenerife!* ¿Existían de verdad los castigos divinos?  
  
David decidió devolverles a su casa, ya que Paula se había despertado. Esta última fue a arrancarle la cabeza por quitarle a sus ídolos, así que entre Arwen y Víctor la tuvieron que sujetarla.  
  
Por fin consiguieron llegar a la casa y el pobre mago sacó un mapa.  
  
-Bueno, aquí está. Ese es el Monte del Destino.  
  
-Arwen y Judy miraron el papel incrédulas. Luego dirigieron una mirada con intenciones asesinas a David.  
  
-¡¿Tú eres culé, no?!-dijeron las dos con furia desmedida.  
  
El círculo rojo señalaba claramente un rectángulo verde en el plano. El plano era de la ciudad de Madrid, así que el rectángulo era.  
  
Bueno, os dejo con la intriga. Aunque seguro que ya habeis adivinado lo que es. Hasta el próximo capítulo, se despide la Arwy. Ya sabéis mi obsesión: Reviews,reviews,reviews!!!!!!  
  
Judy: Yo se lo que es.  
  
Arwen: Pero no lo vas a decir.  
  
Oliver:¿Por qué no?  
  
Arwen:¿Qué haces tú aquí?  
  
Oliver: Dijiste que podía opinar.  
  
Arwen:¿Cuando he dicho yo eso?  
  
Judy:¿Sabes que eres una autora muy tirana?  
  
Arwen:Y vosotros unos personajes muy impertinentes  
  
Judy y Oliver: Perdona!!Si te he hecho lo que te he hecho te dire solo excusa!!Dibuja una sonrisa y te regalo una rosa!!...  
  
Arwen: ¬¬ 


	5. ¿Y cómo llegamos a Madrid?

Más de mil años después: la historia continua.  
  
¿Y cómo llegamos a Madrid?  
  
-¡¡¡¡No!!!!¡Ni hablar!¡¡¡No pienso abrir un boquete AHÍ solo para tirar el anillito de las narices!!!  
  
Judy asentía a las sabias palabras de su hermana. Prefería la destrucción de la Tierra antes de estropear su adorado estadio.  
  
-Pero chicas.Si Sauron consigue hacerse con el anillo os quedaréis sin esa cosa verde de todas formas.  
  
-No.  
  
-Anda.  
  
-Qué no.  
  
-Podríamos.  
  
-¡¡No!!  
  
-¡Pero dejadme hablar!  
  
Las chicas le miraron desconfiadas pero le escucharon.  
  
-Mirad, trataremos de hacer el menor estropicio posible. No le dejaremos ni un rasguño.Bueno tal vez sí pero será poquito.  
  
-.-ellas le miraban acusadoras  
  
-Venga, sed razonables.  
  
-Ehm.bueno, pero con una condición-Judy tenía una sonrisa maliciosa en la cara.  
  
-¿Cuál?- preguntó David muy asustado.  
  
-¡Queremos ir al Jarama!  
  
Arwen la miró con idéntica sonrisa maliciosa.  
  
-Brillante-dijo complacida-¿Y bien?-preguntó a David cambiando el tono de voz por uno amenazador.  
  
-Esto. ¿Qué es eso?-preguntó el chico confundido.  
  
Las chicas pusieron los ojos en blanco y expresión dramática.  
  
-¡¿Qué no sabes lo que es el Jaramaaaa?!  
  
-¿No?-preguntó él inocentemente  
  
-¬¬UU  
  
-Vale, vale, en lugar de poneros así me lo explicáis y punto.  
  
-Bueeeeeeeno-dijo Judy condescendiente.  
  
-Es un circuito.-empezó Arwen.  
  
-De motos-siguió Judy.  
  
-Y queremos ir-terminó la mayor de las hermanitas.  
  
-Bueno, si solo es eso.-comentó el mago.  
  
-¡Podremos conocer a Dani y a Joan!-gritaron las dos chicas abrazándose- *__*  
  
-¬¬UU-todo el grupo las miraba.  
  
-¿Qué será eso verde que causa tantos problemas?-preguntó Frodo a Legolas en voz baja, temeroso de la ira de las chicas.  
  
-Ni idea.-contestó el elfo-Cosas de hombres supongo.  
  
Pero ahora Judy y Arwen estaban de acuerdo y podían seguir adelante.  
  
-Bueno-preguntó la Portadora-¿Cómo llegamos a Madrid?  
  
-Yo tengo una idea.-comenzó David  
  
-¡No!-dijeron todos.  
  
David pusó cara de ofendido y se sentó en un rincón.  
  
-Bueno, habrá que encontrar una forma de conseguir pasajes de avión-comentó Víctor sensatamente. Sin embargo Paula le miró con furia.  
  
-¡¡¡¡¡¡No!!!!¡Nada de aviones!¡Yo no me vuelvo a subir en un avión!  
  
-Podríamos ir en barco, es más barato-sugirió Déborah.  
  
-Tardaríamos muchísimo-dijo Arwen-Tenemos que hacer esto rápido, los Nâzgul se nos echaran encima.  
  
-¡Podemos ir en patera!-sugirió Judy (no comments)  
  
-Pensemos algo más realista por favor.-dijo Víctor-Si no quieren ir ni en avión ni en barco ¿Qué hacemos? Porque volando no podemos ir.  
  
-Exactamente-asintió Paula muy de acuerdo con aquellas sensatas palabras.  
  
Tras horas pensando sin ocurrírseles nada coherente (dentro de coherente no entraba robar uno de los barcos de la línea Fred Olsen, como propuso Paula, pedirle a David Meca que les lleve, como sugirió Judy, o utilizar un traslador, Oliver se equivocó de historia. ), decidieron que tal vez podrían escuchar la propuesta de David. Sin embargo les costó bastante convencer al mago.  
  
-No se preocupen-dijo Déborah muy segura-Yo me encargo. David, cariño.- empezó con voz seductora- ¿Verdad que nos lo dirás si yo te doy un besito?- dijo ilusionada.  
  
-¡Nooo! Lo diré, lo diré, pero no me des un beso-dijo el chico asustado ante la que se le venía encima.  
  
Ahora era Déborah la ofendida. Trató de saltarle a la yugular al chico pero Legolas la sujetó y la llevó a comprar algún dulce( el elfo aprendía rápido).  
  
-Veréis-empezó David-Yo no puedo conseguir billetes gratis, pero puedo reduciros.  
  
Los demás le miraban con suspicacia, sin comprender.  
  
-Quiero decir que puedo haceros más pequeños, para que quepáis en un bolso. Así sólo nos haría falta un pasaje, ¿compréndeis?  
  
Aunque les costaba reconocerlo, aquello parecía un buen plan.  
  
-¿Y de dónde sacaremos la pasta para el pasaje?-preguntó Virginia, muy práctica.  
  
-Bueno, podríamos mirar en el periódico, seguro que encontramos un trabajo que podamos hacer.  
  
-¡Claro! ¡Legolas podría hacer de stripper!- Deby ya había vuelto y parecía entusiasmada. Legolas puso cara de susto, no sabía que diablos significaba aquello pero no le gustaba.  
  
-Bueno-dijo Frodo-yo se cantar, de hecho una vez en el Poney Pisador.  
  
-Déjalo Frodo-dijo Legotas-en serio, déjalo.  
  
Frodo puso una cara triste.  
  
-Venga, vamos a comprar un periódico y miramos.  
  
Se fueron a la cafetería que hay al pie del Teide. Mientras el grupo se hinchaba de crepes con nata(huummm), Víctor se encargó de traer el periódico. Empezaron a rebuscar.  
  
-Fontanero.no, no sabemos arreglar tuberías, enterrador, ¡uff!, que va, médico diplomado., creo que no,¿Es qué no necesitan un simple friegaplatos?- murmuró Arwen consternada.  
  
-¡Ey! ¡Mira ese!-dijo Virginia entusiasmada.  
  
El anuncio decía:  
  
Concurso musical. Buscamos a las mejores voces de Canarias. Premio: 200 euros. Llamar al 922753490.  
  
-Dios mío, OM versión chapuza-murmuró Paula-¿Quién haría semejante chorrada?  
  
Virginia le dirigió una mirada asesina.  
  
-¡Yo lo haría! ¿Qué me dices Arwy?-dijo mirando sonriente a su amiga.  
  
-Bueno yo.-dijo ella indecisa.  
  
-Decidido, lo hacemos-dijo Virginia muy satisfecha-¿Dónde hay una cabina?  
  
-Bueno, la que nos espera.-comentaron Oliver y Judy preocupados.  
¡Ahora a contestar las reviews! Esta es mi parte favorita^^  
  
Elanta: ¡Aiya guapísima! Que sepas que aún no te he perdonado por matar a Eirien.¬¬UU xDDD. Bueno, en serio, me alegro que te guste mi fic, se que tardo eternidades en subir capis, pero es que soy así de vaga ^^UU  
  
Paulika: ¿Ke paxa primi? Bueno, comprenderás que si dejaba a Mecano todo el fic, ya no nos movíamos más de ahí ;) A ver si te gusta tu siguiente intervención.  
  
Estrella de la Tarde: ¡¡Alba!! Eres la estrella del periodico de mi insti!!^^Claro que quiero ver a mi Iker, y kien no??^^ Xo te dejo a Viggo xa ti, era xa Laura??beuno,como ustedes kieran ;)  
  
Morwe: Otra vez cambiando de nick eh?? Jejeje. Hombre, la forma de Oliver de ayudar a Virginia no es la mas adecuada.pero es efectiva no??A Sam debió ocurrirsele antes.  
  
Vegalone86: Hola !! Uff, has conocido a la escritora mas lenta de la historia de fanfiction, yo!!! ;P Pero no te preocupes q seguirlo, lo sigo. Me alegro q te guste!!  
  
Bueno, damas y caballeros, hasta aquí el capi V. Nos vemos en el siguiente, que espero que sea pronto ¡Námarie!  
  
Dav: ¿No irán a cantar tú y Virginia no? Pat: ¿Algún problema con eso?¬¬UU Dav: Bueno, como siempre cantan canciones de operación triunfo. Vir: es verdad!!deberian cantar canciones wapas!! como esta: I don´´t know who you are, but I!!!!!!!!!I´m with youuuu!!!!!!! Dav: O mejor: ¡Empújame, con todo tu puerro! ¡Agarrame, los pieh y la mano! ¡Tírame!¡¡Comiénzame a escoronar, sin miedo!!! Pat: Dios.no tienen remedio.En fin, hasta el próximo capi!! Vir&Dav: Il tuo e un rosso, relativo, senza machia de amore ma adesso!!!!!!!! 


End file.
